Later
by wolveswolvesandmorewolves
Summary: tons of fluff. rated t but probably k
1. Changes

I do now own Virals.

Tory's POV

As it turned out, senior year was my year.

Whitney finally let me out of the debutante. Ben and I had been dating for the past few years. The Tripod of Skank graduated and were out of Bolton Prep, along with Jason and Chance.

Sadly though, Ben also graduated two years ago, but bought an apartment first thing. I was over there all the time with him, eating dinner and doing romantic stuff like getting all cuddly by the pool (that's another story I have yet to type down). Kit was always keeping a sharp eye on us when he came over but accepted the fact that as soon as I turned eighteen I could move in with Ben.

As for getting out of debutante, that was a bit harder. Finally I told Whitney that a.) Debutante was for stupid bluebloods who had way too much time on their hands b.) None of the other girls liked me anyway and c.) It wasn't like they were ever going to be friends with me anyway. Except Sarah.

Sarah Light, a pretty dark-haired girl who moved in last year, was one of my best friends. We hadn't started out that way though. When she moved in, her mother thought that she needed some girl time too, so we just pretended to be best friends to help each other out. And then eventually, we did become best friends, and she started dating Hi (amazing that Hi got a girlfriend before Shelton).

It was relaxing at first, being in senior year, but now I had a huge problem on my hands.

I was pregnant.

Trust me, I never thought I would get pregnant in high school. Ben and I talked about having children, but we both decided that after I got out of high school we would think about it more. Kit was going to have a stroke, and I didn't know how Ben would react to it. That was what I didn't like the most. Would he leave me like Sarah's father did when he found out his girlfriend was pregnant? And Kit made me swear I would get married before raising a family. He was going to have a cow.

When should I tell Ben though? He had a right to know, since he was the father. Would he just take all of his stuff and leave me stranded with the baby? Kit would call the cops on him.

I jumped when the bell rang. Pushing my notebooks and pencils into my bag, I followed the rest of the other seniors out of the classroom. It was almost the end of the day, so Ben would be here to pick me up.

Once outside, I ran to the dock, where Ben was waiting for me upon _Sewee_. He grinned when he saw me and kissed me hello, but I was too worried. I sat down and waited for Ben to start up the boat, and we were speeding home in moments.

Suddenly I felt the boat stop, and I looked up to see Ben braking the boat in the middle of nowhere. Literally. We were too far off shore and in the middle of the water, rocking gently.

Ben sat in front of me, grabbing my hand. "What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked. He always knew when I was worried.

"Nothing."  
"You're lying. You bite the inside of your cheek when you lie."

I let out a sigh. Better tell him now instead of when I was in labor. "Ok, just try to keep an open mind. Be cool about this."

"What?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"I-I'm pregnant."

Ben was silent for a moment there, then he kissed my lips. Surprised, I didn't react, and when Ben pulled away he kissed my stomach.

"Oh honey, I'm so happy." He murmured, kissing my eyelids.

"I…I thought you were going to leave me." I say, and he pulls away and shoots me a shocked look.

"After all we've been through together? I'd rather die than leave the girl and child that I love."

"You…you love me even though I'm pregnant?"

"Of course I do! And, I actually have something to ask of you."

He got down on one knee and pulled out a small box from his pocket. It was black, velvet, and sparkled in the afternoon sun. Pulling off the lid, I gasped when I saw a beautiful silver ring with diamonds set into it.

"Victoria Brennan, will you please marry me?" He asked.

"Wait." (I know I just totally killed the mood) I said, and he looked confused. "The reason you're marrying me, is it because of the baby?"

"Yes."

"I knew it!" I said, standing up. "You don't love me at all!"

"What? What are you talking about? Of course I love you! I've been thinking about asking you to marry me for some time now, and when junior here decided to make an appearance I realized that now was the perfect time. Tory, I love you, whether or not we have a baby to care for. You are, have been, and always will be the love of my life. I knew that ever since we met." He said.

"But Ben, what do we tell our child? That he was a mistake?"

"No. We tell him that we fell in love in high school, and we loved each other too much to wait for you to graduate before starting a family. Our child will understand."

I took a deep breath, then realized I had to make a decision. "Then yes. I will marry you."

Silently, he wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my stomach, kissing it lovingly. Then he moved his lips to my cheek and pressed his mouth to it lovingly, then kissed me passionately.

When he pulled away, he slipped the ring onto my index finger, and when he looked at me I saw so much happiness. I was the reason of that happiness, well me and our baby were.

Picking me up, he spun me around a few times before setting me down again. Then a thought occurred to him.

"What are we going to say to Kit and the other Virals?"


	2. telling Kit

I do not own Virals.

Ben's POV

My heart seemed to explode with some much happiness and love when she agreed to marry me. Then it blew up again when I realized we would have a child of our own, a beautiful baby to call our own. I didn't care if Kit made me never see her again, because I knew that child was ours.

When we pulled up at the dock, I scooped Tory up in my arms and carried her to her condo. She shrieked with joy the whole way in my ear, but I didn't care. I felt like nothing else would ever make me this happy again.

Inside, Kit and Whitney were lounging on the sofa, and were surprised to see us. His mouth dropped when he saw the ring, and it hit the floor when Tory told him about the child. All while she was talking, I nuzzled her face and neck lovingly. The only way Kit could ruin my mood was if he made Tory and our baby stay away from me for the rest of my life.

Instead Kit did something I didn't expect him to do. He started crying, and Whitney immediately grabbed a tissue for him before wrapping her arms around Tory. "I'm so happy for you!" She exclaimed, wrapping her bejeweled hands around Tory's and babbling on and on about all the new clothes she would get for the baby to wear.

Kit just sat there and cried, and I walked up to him. "Sir, I understand if you want me to stay away from her-

"Ben, I'm not that heartless. I'm crying tears of joy for you two, and I'm happy that you two have found each other." Kit said, and I wrapped my arms around Tory.

"Now all that's left to do is get married." I say, and Kit shoots me a look.

"And graduate. She has to graduate first."

I didn't care though. I had died and gone to heaven.


	3. Wedding

I do not own Virals.

Tory's POV

A few months later, we were married in June.

Poor planning due to the fact I happen to sweat like crazy, but I was way too happy to care. Whitney came with me to pick out a gown, and we a beautiful dress that had been cut at the shoulders and had long billowy train and sleeves. To top it off, a thin gold circlet with diamonds molded into it to rest on my head. I felt like a queen when I tried it on.

Telling Hi and Shelton hadn't been too much of a stretch. They seemed to know already and had accepted it completely as long as they could be at the wedding. Sarah and my cousin Ella would be my bridesmaid and flower girl, while Shelton would be Ben's best man. We kept it small and simple, only inviting family and friends to the wedding, which made it about forty people. Most of it was family, since we aren't so popular in the friends department.

As I said 'I do', I stared into Ben's eyes. He looked like he was going to die with happiness. Behind him, Hi was taking photos and recording our wedding, since we didn't have another thing for him to do and he wanted to be a part of it somehow.

When we kissed, I heard cheers from the crowd as we walked down the aisle hand in hand. Whitney and Kit were clapping the loudest of all, and I couldn't help but smile.

Next was the reception, and a slow song started to play. Couples were pairing off, even Ella and Michael (my cousin and Ben's cousin) who looked happy that they could dance together. Maybe they would become a couple and get married and half a child too, like Ben and I.

Ben twirled me elegantly as the music played. I rested my head on his shoulder and felt like I could just stay like this forever, wrapped in his arms and happiness washing over me like water on the shore.

"So did you check if the baby was a girl or boy?"

"Yes."

"And. What is it a boy or girl."

"Our baby is a girl."

"What are we going to name her?"

"I have a few ideas…."


	4. Names

I do not own Virals.

Ben's POV

"Jenny?"

"No."

"Katelyn?"

"No."

"Miranda?"

"No."

"Then what are we going to name her?" I asked, exasperated. There had to be a name out there that she approved of.

"Sashabelle."

"Sasha Belle? Two first names?"

"No. Just Sashabelle." Tory said, and I groaned.

"Don't I get to pick a name?"

"Sure. You get to pick the middle name. Have any ideas?"

"Jacob."

"Our baby girl is not going to be named Sashabelle Jacob Blue!" She said.

"What about Stacy?"

"Another S name? Don't think so."

"Umm…what about Willow?"

"Willow? Where did you get that from?" She asked.

"Well, you kind of seem like a willow. Tall, kind of breezy." I say, and she thinks about it for a moment.

"Sashabelle Willow Blue. I like it."

"Where did you get Sashabelle anyway?"

"My cousin's names are Sasha and Belle. I liked both of their names and just decided to join them together." She answers.

"Anyway, we never really talked about how many children we wanted to have." I say, and she turns to me.

"I guess we didn't. How many children do you want?"

"Three."

"Three! We'll be busy keeping them all in line." Tory said, and I thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah, but it'll be worth it when we have a ton of grandchildren and great grandchildren." I said.

"True." But I could tell she wasn't totally convinced.

"How about we just go with the flow. Let things happen."

"For now, right?"

"Yeah, for now."


	5. 14 years later

I do not own Virals.

Tory's POV

Fourteen years later…

"Sashabelle! Jacob! Charlotte! Time to eat!" I call, and they come out of their bedrooms. Ben was running people in between Morris and Charleston right now, so he would be home in an hour.

I was happy with our children.

At first I had been worried that they would come out wrong due to the fact that Ben and I were Virals, but they turned out just fine. Sashabelle got Ben's long dark hair and my pale skin and green eyes, while Jacob got Ben's strong figure, dark hair, and dark skin and eyes. Charlotte on the other hand got my slim figure, red curly hair, and green eyes. Sashabelle (the oldest) just turned fourteen, and I couldn't help but remember how I used to be when I was that age. Jacob was nine and loved going fishing and exploring Morris with his father while Charlotte was the artist of the family. I don't know where that came from, but I didn't mind.

Life had been treating us well. Hi and Sarah and their kids often joined us to go to Morris where we would talk while the kids played. They had gotten married soon after us and had two children, both boys. Often times they joined up with Jacob and got into little play fights with my girls. I had a great job at LIRI and was able to monitor Whisper's family. Whisper and Polo died, and somebody brought a female dog into the mix that became Buster's mate. Coop also had a mate (Sarah's dog Lillith) and had raised a family of his own with three males and two females.

Shelton moved northwest to Yellowstone to monitor the wolves there. Often times he sent pictures of the wolves or him and his wife and children, who promised they would come down to see us for Christmas.

Yup. Life was good.

At the age of thirty-two, I could be having more children. But Ben and I decided that after Charlotte, we were through. Kit and Whitney often came over to visit their grandchildren and the kids loved it when they came over.

As I sat down to eat, Sashabelle started talking about getting a job at the animal shelter downtown. Then Charlotte started saying something about needing some money to buy new paints so she can paint a picture of the flowers outside. I agreed as long as she put it up in the living room, and she grinned. Jacob sat silently, like his father, until all conversation stopped.

"I caught a king mackerel."

The girls immediately started blabbing about how much money they could make off of it. I just sat there and smiled at him.

"I'm glad you had fun fishing." I say, and he grins.

Yup. Life is good.


End file.
